This invention relates to guides for hand tools, and more particularly to a guide for readily assuring the straight line motion of a hand tool, such as a circular saw, across a panel, board or other workpiece, or the panel may comprise the top of a workbench.
Previous hand tool guides, such as those used in the typical lumberyard, call for the boards to be placed in a vertical position such that a circular saw will saw through the board from top to bottom. Straight line cutting is accomplished by means of a horizontal metal bar against which the bottom edge of the board is placed with the saw following a vertical guide as it cuts through the board. When a cut is to be made the board must be moved the desired distance relative to the guide to align the saw with the portion of the board to be cut. This requirement, that the board be moved into proper cutting position, renders present guides awkward, inaccurate and time consuming to use, and otherwise limits their effectiveness.